


Not What It Seems

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clint has a dream, Clint helps Phil out, I'm really not sure what is happening, M/M, Oneside Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers, Or they were, Phil and Clint are bros, Phil has a crush on Captain America, Phil is ok with that, Slightly Phil/Clint/Steve if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint knows Phil has a thing for the guy in Stars & Stripes, unfortunately Steve is terrified of homosexual relationships. <br/>Clint gives Phil a hand, or should I say mouth?</p>
<p>But is this really happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to make zero sense because i had a dream last night that was weird as fuck but thought hey i'll just write this shit down, whatever.
> 
> In this story Clint is doing what i was doing in the dream but i know people generally dislike OCs so i replaced myself with someone else, yeah. Consider it more a Clint/Phil.
> 
> Be warned i have no fucking idea what I'm doing....

He wasn't sure how exactly he had gotten there but he wasn't really complaining, halfway leaning against Agent Coulson while watching the movie had Clint feeling more comfortable than he had been feeling in a long time, the room was dark and the two of them and Steve Rogers were the only three left in the room. Everyone knew Phil was still harboring a crush on the Super Soldier but being too busy and too old fashioned Steve never gave it a thought. Steve was sitting in the recliner chair watching the TV intently and intentionally ignoring the same-sex cuddling that was happening on the couch across the room from him; it was raining outside and most everyone was either in their own rooms or out on the town. Eventually Steve glanced over and when he saw Clint had moved down until his head was resting on the jean clad lap of one Phil Coulson it was too much for him and he got up and left the room. Clint twisted til he was laying on his side, one hand rested on the agents knee and head on his lower stomach; Phil had come by on his day off to spend some time with the Avengers so was wearing jeans and a gray T-Shìrt that was a little tighter than they were used to seeing him in and he had his glasses on instead of contacts. Clint decided that was a really good look for him.

"Sorry, Stars and Stripes is a homophobe." Clint said quietly only halfway joking now that they were alone, Phil shrugged and pet the blonde head that was resting on him. 

"It doesn't matter." he cooed quietly and Clint wasn't sure what to make of that until Phil's hand moved down and squeezed his bicep affectionately. Clint's hand on his knee slowly moved up the denim on his inner thigh between his just slightly spread knees. Phil's breath caught in his throat when a warm hand cupped him through his pants. 

"What're you doing?" He asked shakily and Clint just chuckled moving until he was on his stomach propped up on his elbows. 

"Shut up and take it." He unzipped his pants slowly and Phil moved down the couch a little so he was slouching and caught himself not compaining. Clint pulled his white brief's down and was glad to see the older man was already at least half hard. He dipped down and ran his tongue up the underside of his shaft and felt accomplished when Phil let out a shaking breath moving his hand back up to the back of his head to gently run his fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"A-anyone could walk in." Phil gasped and Clint moved back just long enough to answer.

"Maybe it'd be Steve, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Phil groaned and rolled his hips up involuntarily when Clint pulled him back into his mouth. He sucked hard and began to bob his head up and down increasing the pace maybe a little too much to make it last simultaniously rutting his hips into the couch cushions. Hearing footsteps Phil grabbed the throw blanket from behind him on the couch and covered his lap and Clint's upper half. Whoever it was would undoubtedly know what was going on but at least they wouldn't get a full visual. 

Phil glanced up when Steve walked in and Clint stopped mid way up his shaft just holding exactly still, grateful the room was dark enough to maybe mask the sight Phil played it cool using his Shield training to his own benefit.

"I'm going to call it a night." Steve said and after just a second he looked at him suspiciously his eyes flicking to Phil's covered lap, his cock twitched under the scrutiny and Clint fought back an amused snicker. Steve turned for the door and Clint began bobbing his head again and sucking. "Good night, Coulson."

"Good night, Captain." His voice cracked at the end and Steve didn't say anything though his cheeks blossomed a deep red before he left. Phil pushed his hand beneath the blanket to set it on the back of his head again now that Clint was working with more fervor. 

"I did like that." Phil gasped and that just encouraged Clint to go harder. "I-I'm gonna.."

00

Clint sat up so fast in his bed his head spun, he was panting and had some sweat pulled on his chest. He stared at the dark wall trying to get a grip on what had just happened he had never thought of Agent Coulson that way before but now that it happened he was incredibly aroused by it. He flung his blanket off to see he was fully erect and groaned in annoyance, he'd better take care of it if he's going to get anysleep tonight.

-The End


End file.
